tomicaherofandomcom-20200213-history
Remember the Glass Slipper? Juri's First Love
Remember the Glass Slipper? Juri's First Love is the twentieth episode of Tomica Hero: Rescue Force. Synopsis Juri is expecting a childhood friend to come back from America to be at her class reunion. The Three Great Executives plan to steal a jewel from the museum to enhance the capability of the Terra Resetter, with Juri's crush caught in the middle of it. Plot Juri reminisces about a childhood friend named Yuuto Fukuzawa, whom she had a crush on but he moved away before she could confess her feelings. He is returning to Japan for a school reunion and Juri is excited. After doing a safety demonstration at a school, Juri is told by Rei that she is going to be late. She hurries to the hotel where the reunion is being held with Hikaru, only to find that the party ended hours ago. However, Yuuto has been waiting for her, happy to see her again and introduces himself to Hikaru. The two then leave him to go on a date at a fancy restaurant. Yuuto tell how he is going to have a precious gem called the Resetter Stone on display at a museum, but Juri is daydreaming about how handsome he is and comparing him to Kyosuke and Hiakru. She tries to talk to him, but gets a call to come to work. Yuuto asks if they could go on another date later and Juri agrees.The next day, she sees him on TV talking about the Resetter Stone while eating lunch with the team. Rei says that if she really loves him, she should marry Yuuto. Meanwhile, The Three Great Executives are planning to steal the Resetter Stone to use as a power source for a more powerful Terra Resetter. Juri is fantasizing about being married to Yuuto, when a Terra Resetter is deployed near East City's World Museum, where Yuuto is working. Juri gets angry and impulsively starts bossing the others around and goes ahead before the others. Hikaru uses Shovel Striker to try and get the trapped people out of the buried museum. After Juri and Rei finish rescuing civilians from the blast zone in Core Aider, Juri rushes to save Yuuto with the Rescue Crusher. San is in the museum with a group of Axtos looking for the Resetter Stone, covered in dirt from the ride down on the Terra Resetter. Juri finds Yuuto and tends to the others at his request, only for San to appear and try to take the stone and knock Yuuto out for trying to stop him. Angry, Juri tries to use her Kajibano Super Power, but then worries what Yuuto would think of her if he found out about her aggressive side and that it would shatter his image of her as a sweet innocent girl. This moment of hesitation gives San and the Axtos the advantage as San tries to steal the stone. Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Gallery *''to be added'' Errors *''to be added'' Notes Rescue Vehicles Used: *Core Aider *Core Striker *Rescue Striker *Rescue Saver *Rescue Shovel *Rescue Turbo Rescue Fusions Used: * Shovel Striker * References